Howling For Love
by Pandora's Chest of Misfortune
Summary: Eren and Levi met each other a year ago and have been seeing each other secretly and have fallen in love with each other. But their packs don't know about this. That's why they decide to run away together when the war begins. But is it easy? Will they have a happy ending? Riren (Levi x Eren), Mpreg (Eren), rated M for swearing, blood and smut(?).


**Author's note: **Heeeey! First of all, sorry for the shitty title. And, I was thinking of writing another fanfic again. I am going to continue writing _Cat Love_, so do not think that it's going to end soon, because it's not :3. Anyways, this story is a mpreg Ereri one-shot and it is going to be about wolves, because wolves are really cool! Eren is a wolf and Levi is a wolf, and they are going to have pups (woah, i'm spoiling now..). I am going to do my best and write a looong one-shot. Please enjoy it! ;3

_Also, I'm sorry that the pack names are kinda..weird? I just thought that Eren's pack's name should be Shiganshina, because that's where he is from, or am I wrong? Haven't watched the anime for a while. Also, Levi's pack's name is Survey Corps, because..umm..he is one of the Survey Corps, right? Anyways, enought of talking now._

_By the way, this kind of reminds me of Romeo and Juliet; maybe those two inspired me? Who knows.. at least Levi and Eren won't die here._

* * *

><p>Forbidden love isn't a good thing. The only thing you can do then is to suffer and be sad all the time. You can't see your lover, you can't kiss your lover and you can't touch your lover. It's just, sad. You'd cry all day, missing your lover so much. The pain won't go away. You have two choices then; either forget it all or run away.<p>

Eren chose the second choice; he decided to run away. He wanted to run away with his lover, Levi from the Survey Corps Pack. Levi's pack is Eren's pack's enemy. These two packs have been fighting now for many years. But Eren met Levi a year ago, at Eren's secret place, which is a 'magical' lake. It's very special and magical for Eren, because that's where he met his lover, Levi. Both of them fell in love with each other and have been seeing each other since then. Luckily, their packs don't know about this nor their relationship. Both of them want to keep this as a secret. But is it easy? Because Eren's two friends, Mikasa and Armin, are very suspicious about Eren - who always wanders off somewhere. Mikasa and Armin have tried to track Eren, but that wolf always manages to lose them. Eventually, Eren told them about Levi, and Mikasa was shocked and was angry a bit, but accepted it, kinda. Armin was just fine with it. If Eren was happy, then Armin was happy too. But Eren told them not to tell this to the pack's leader, Dot Pixis. Armin told Eren that they're his best friends, so they won't tell anyone about Eren and Levi.

Eren ran off to his secret place, to meet Levi again. Eren was lucky that nobody smelled Levi's scent. It's all thanks to a rare plant that grows near the lake. Eren always rubbed his body against the plant, which was a thick plant, and Levi's scent faded away from Eren's body. Eren only did it to keep himself and Levi safe and so no one could smell Levi's scent.

Eren is younger than Levi, but he is taller than Levi. But Eren isn't as strong as Levi, even though Levi is short. A little bit shorter than Eren. But their love is the strongest one. No one can break it.

The brown-ish wolf with amazing green eyes ran to the secret and magical lake. Once he arrived, he looked around, searchign his lover. His eyes then landed on a black wolf with sharp grey eyes. Those grey eyes were staring deep into the green ones.

"Hey, Levi!" Eren grinned as he shouted his mate's name and walked over to Levi, who was laying on the soft grass, under a big tree.

"You came, Eren.." Levi said and gave the brown wolf a small smile.

"Of course, wouldn't want to leave you never alone here." Eren said and kissed Levi's forehead, or licked it.

"So, have you thought about it?" Levi asked as Eren dropped down next to him, nuzzling closer to Levi.

"Yeah, I have. It would be better for us, because Pixis and Erwin will, you know, they will never stop this war." Eren said. "Although it would be sad to leave Armin and Mikasa alone.."

"Mmhm. But you do know that you have other friends too, so they aren't alone." LEvi said and licked Eren's cheek.

"Well, yeah, I guess.." Eren sighed and licked Levi's nose.

"Anyway, what do you wanna do today?" Levi asked and Eren shrugged.

"I don't know, you decide. Anything is fine for me." Eren said and smiled softly.

"You shouldn't say that, Eren." Levi smirked and in a second, he was on top of Eren, who blushed madly. "So, we are doing what I say and want." Levi whispered into Eren's ear, making Eren shiver.

"Wh-what..?" Eren stuttered and blushed. Levi chuckled and leaned closer.

"_We're going to fuck, Eren. Understand?_" Levi smirked and kissed Eren.

"_A-Ah.._" Eren moaned and let Levi make love to him.

**_(warning, shitty smut ahead)_**

* * *

><p><em>"Ah..L-Levi..! H-Harder..!" Eren moaned as Levi thrusted hard into Eren. Eren continued to moan when Levi nibbled his ear and said dirty things to Eren.<em>

_"Want me to fuck you hard? Yeah?" Levi smirked and thrusted faster and harder into Eren._

_"Y-Yes...ahhn..yes, f-fuck me harder, Levi!" Eren said, enjoying this all._

_"Want to fill you with my pups, you'd want that, right?" Levi said, smirking._

_"Yes, pl-please, I-I want your pups..! Ahhn..! L-Levii!" Eren moaned and Levi's thrusts became faster._

_"E-Eren! Eren!" Levi shouted and came into Eren, filling Eren up. Eren moaned and panted hard._

_"Eren, I love you.." Levi said and licked Eren's cheek._

_"I love you too, Levi.." Eren smiled._

* * *

><p>They layed together on the soft grass and cuddled. They just made love and they were exhausted. Well, Eren was exhausted, but Levi was fine; he could even go for another round. But he didn't because Eren was tired.<p>

"The lake is beautiful.." Eren suddenly said.

Levi chuckled and licked Eren's cheek. "Yeah, just like you."

"Well aren't you the charmer.." Eren said while blushing.

"Maybe I am. I'm your charmer." Levi smirked.

"Yeah, you are." Eren smiled and nuzzled Levi's neck.

They cuddled in peace for a while, until Levi heard something. It was like someone stepped on a branch. Levi growled and stood up, not leaving Eren's side. It suddenly became so quiet, they only heard a faint panting.

"Who the fuck is out there?" Levi growled and looked around.

"L-Levi.." Eren mumbled and was scared a bit. He thought that they were found out, and they weren't a secret anymore. Levi sniffed the air and growled again.

"Hanji, what the fuck are you doing here?" Levi asked and Eren was confused. Who was this Hanji, Eren thought. Soon Eren saw a light brown female wolf step out of a bush. The wolf grinned madly.

"I knew it! I knew it, Levi! You do have a lover!" 'Hanji' said and bounced up and down.

"Shut the fuck up already. Keep your voice down too." Levi said and sighed. Eren looked up at Levi and then at Hanji.

"My, my, aren't you a cute one!" Hanji said and stepped closer to Eren and Levi. Levi moved closer to Eren and growled at Hanji.

"Don't touch him."

"Ne ne, Levi, don't be so possessive!" Hanji laughed. "I only want to introduce myself!"

"Levi, who is she?" Eren asked and Levi groaned.

"This crazy bitch is Hanji, the medic wolf in my pack. Just ignore her." Levi said.

"But she seems so nice. And I'm Eren!" Eren said and grinned.

"Nice to meet you, Eren! And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about you two." she said. "But I kinda knew that Levi had a lover. Just somehow I guessed."

"Thank you, Hanji.." Eren smiled.

"No worries!" she grinned and went closer to them. But still, Levi growled.

"Levi, be nice to her!" Eren huffed and slid away from Levi and went closer to Hanji.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Hanji asked and sat down.

"We met a year ago..here at this magical lake. We both fell in love with each other and we've been seeing each other. We always come here and have fun and talk and do stuff.." Eren blushed at the end. Hanji smirked and knew what they did.

"That's so romantic!" Hanji giggled.

"How long have you been there?" Levi asked. "Hiding in the bush?" he added.

"I just followed you here, well, I got kinda lost but then I found this lake. So I just came here." Hanji said.

"Tch, stalker." Levi growled out.

"Also, Erwin's been asking about you. You disappeared so suddenly. You should go back too..sorry, Eren.." Hanji said with a serious face.

"Fucking Erwin..." Levi groaned and sat down. Eren walked to Levi and sat down next to him, licking Levi's cheek.

"Don't worry about me Levi. You should go back before they get suspicious.." Eren said with a little bit of sadness in his voice.

"Eren, don't be sad. You'll see Levi again soon." Hanji said and gave Eren a warm smile.

"I guess so, but Hanji, can you keep a secret?" Eren asked.

The female wolf laughed and smiled. "Of course. I am keeping one right now."

"Okay, um..when the war begins, Levi and I are planning on running away. It's the best for us. My pack and Levi's pack won't stop fighting.." Eren said and looked at Levi, who licked Eren's cheek.

"Oh..well, yeah.. I won't tell anyone. Are you two really sure about that?" Hanji said and looked at them. Both of them nodded and Hanji sighed. It wouldn't be so easy. Levi and Eren should run as far as possible, so no one could track them down. They wanted to live happily. They don't want anyone to bother them. They just wanted peace.

"Thank you, Hanji!" Eren said.

"Yeah, no problem, Eren. And Levi, we should really go now.." Hanji said and glanced at Levi.

"Shit, alright. Eren, I'll see you soon.. I love you." Levi said and kissed Eren.

"I love you too, Levi.." the young wolf said and kissed Levi back. Hanji just giggled. Then Levi left with Hanji, heading back to their pack. Eren left the lake too, heading back to his pack. Eren really hoped that their escape would success.

* * *

><p>When Eren arrived back at his pack's territory, there was a meeting going on. Eren could hear Pixis shouting something.<p>

"Alright! As you all know, we are going to have a war with the Survey Corps Pack! We've been fighting for years, and there's been no end to it. And we are going to end it! We are going to win this! We'll fight hard and kill them all! We have been training hard for this, and now we will make our training useful! Are you all ready to battle?!" Pixis shouted loudly.

"Yes, sir!" everybody said and Pixis grinned.

Eren ignored this all and went to look for Mikasa and Armin. But he only found Armin, who was sitting on a small rock.

"Oh, hey Eren!" Armin said when he saw Eren walking towards him.

"Hey, buddy. Where's Mikasa?" Eren asked.

"I don't know. She said that she had some business to do, and she left. Just a while ago she left.

"Oh, okay then." Eren said and went to sit next to Armin.

"You smell weird, Eren.." Armin suddenly pointed out, startling Eren.

"Shit! I-I forgot to rub Levi's scent off..w-what do I do now? I don't want anyone to find out.." Eren said and sighed. Then, Armin started to rub himself against Eren, who was confused.

"Armin, what are you doing?"

"Rubbing myself against you so no one could smell Levi's scent." Armin said and Eren sighed in relief.

"Thanks buddy, you're a genius!" Eren grinned and Armin laughed.

"Thanks." he said and then stopped rubbing.

"So what about your and Levi's escape?" Armin whispered.

"Um..yeah, like I said, when the war begins, we'll run away. Or try to.." Eren said and looked at the sky.

"Will it be easy?" Armin asked.

"Honestly, I-I don't know.." Eren said. Indeed, maybe it wouldn't be so easy. Pixis wouldn't be happy about this. And neither would be Levi's pack's leader, Erwin.

"Well, I want to come with you, Eren. I want to help you." Armin said.

"I don't know Armin..I don't you to get in trouble.." Eren said sadly.

"Nonsense, Eren! I really want to help you and Levi! You're my best friend and I want to help my best friend as much as I can!" Armin said with a serious face.

"Okay, Armin. You can come with us. But what about Mikasa?"

"I'm sure she'll come along. She's always with you, right?"

"Yeah.." Eren mumbled. "Anyway, we should go now, before Pixis gets mad." he said and ran with Armin to the others, who were preparing themselves for the war. Pixis was giving commands to the soldiers and everyone seemed ready. This is going to one bloody battle. What was the reason anyway that they are figthing? Maybe it was just a stupid little reason. Who knows.

They have been training very hard. They need to be strong to fight the Survey Corps Pack, because that pack has very strong soldiers. Usually the Survey Corps Pack has been winning the small fights, so this time the Shiganshina Pack is going to win. That's what the Shiganshina Pack is thinking. But will it be easy? It's not easy to win. There will be lots of deaths and blood, but they've gotten used to it. This time, they are going to try their best and win.

* * *

><p>Eren managed to get out of his pack's territory and he ran toward the lake. He had to meet Levi before the war starts. He also hoped that Levi would be there already. As he arrived to the lake, he smiled big when he saw Levi standing there.<p>

Eren ran towards Levi and jumped on him happily. "Levi! I missed you!"

Both of them fell down on the soft grass and Eren giggled, but Levi groaned. "Missed you too, Eren. You're a bit heavy.."

"Hmph! I'm not that heavy!" Eren huffed but still smiled. Then he started to lick Levi's face happily and then Levi kissed him. Eren kissed Levi back and they started to cuddle.

"Hey, Eren. Hanji wants to come with us.." Levi said and licked Eren's chin.

"Oh, that's okay. She is a medic wolf too, so if anything should happen to us, she could help. Also, my best friend Armin and my adopted sister Mikasa want to come with us too. Is it okay with you?" Eren asked.

"Yeah, I don't really mind. As long as they don't bother us while we mating or cuddling." Levi said and Eren blushed.

"Yes yes, they won't do so." Eren said and continued to cuddle with Levi.

"So, when the war begins, let's meet here at the lake. Bring your friend and your sister here too. I'll come with Hanji." Levi said and Eren nodded, understanding everything. Soon enough, they heard loud howling. It was a sign; the war began.

Levi groaned and sighed. "Shit, I have to go, Eren. I'll be soon here." He kissed Eren one more time and then he stood up with Eren, and ran away. Eren sighed and looked at the sky. _'I really hope that we could escape safely..' _he thought and ran back to his pack.

* * *

><p>When Eren arrived back to his pack's camp, there were few wolves in there. All the soldiers were gone. Soon Armin ran towards Eren, panting hard.<p>

"What happened, Armin?" Eren asked.

"The war began. I was just searching Mikasa, but I couldn't found her.." Armin said.

"I'm right here, Armin.." a voice said. Eren and Armin turned their head around and saw a black-ish female wolf standing there, with a red scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Thank god you're here, Mikasa!" Eren said happily.

"What's the matter, Eren?" Mikasa asked and sat down.

"Nothing, but we gotta go now. We'll go and meet Levi and Hanji at the lake." Eren said.

Armin looked confused when Eren said Hanji's name. "Who is Hanji?" He asked.

"One of Levi's pack's medic wolf, now follow me!" Eren said and ran away from the camp, Mikasa and Armin following him.

They ran through the dark woods and soon arrived to the lake. Levi and Hanji weren't there yet. Eren felt sad. He sat down and sighed. Where was Levi? And Hanji? They were supposed to be here already. Eren felt even more sad. Then he heard something move. Again, it was like someone stepped on a branch. And this smell, it was weird. It wasn't Levi's or Hanji's scent. Mikasa glared around them and Armin stayed close to Mikasa and Eren.

"Who's there?" Mikasa yelled. No answer. But then out of nowhere a gray male wolf jumped out and attacked Eren. Eren fell on the ground and winced. Mikasa and Armin were in shock, but then Mikasa lunged at the gray male wolf. Then, another brown wolf jumped out and attacked Mikasa, who fell on the ground too. She struggled but couldn't move, because the male wolf was too strong.

"Eren! Mikasa!" Armin shouted and tried to go help them, but the brown male wolf growled at him, making Armin stop.

"Move and I'll tear his throat out." the gray wolf growled. Armin shivered in fear.

"Ugh, get off me!" Eren shouted as he struggled to get the gray wolf off him.

"Grrr, shut up, brat!" the gray wolf said and bit Eren's neck. A little bit of blood began to drip from Eren's neck, which made Eren wince again. It was painful.

"Get off of Eren! What do you want?!" Mikasa growled.

"Anybody who is from the Shiganshina Pack will be killed." the brown wolf said.

"Y-You must be from the Survey Corps Pack.." Armin said quietly, still shivering in fear.

"Yeah, we are. Hey, Leon, why does this brat smell like Levi?" the gray wolf asked the brown one, 'Leon'.

"What?" Leon said.

"Oi, brat. Why do you smell like Levi?" the gray wolf asked Eren.

"It's none of you damn business and get off me!" Eren growled. The gray wolf just laughed and bit Eren's neck harder. Eren yelped painfully, few drops of tears coming out of his eyes. After that, suddenly Levi jumped on the gray wolf, biting the wolf's neck and threw the gray wolf into a big tree. The gray wolf winced and fell onto the ground. Hanji attacked Leon and swiftly threw him on the gray wolf, who groaned when Leon landed on him. Mikasa got up quickly and wanted to run to Eren's side, but Levi rushed towards Eren first, who was laying on the ground, his neck bleeding.

"Eren! Are you okay? What did that bastard do to you?" Levi asked worriedly and licked Eren's face.

"L-Levi.." Eren whispered and winced, because his neck was hurting like hell.

"Shit, you're bleeding..! Hanji, come help Eren!" Levi said and Hanji nodded, walking to them and began to treat Eren's bleeding neck. She managed to stop the bleeding with a magical plant's leaf, which was a good thing.

"L-Levi..those.. g-guys are f-from your pack.." Eren mumbled.

"They are, but they're just bastards. I don't trust them anyway." Levi said and glared at the gray wolf, who was trying to stand up.

"Lance, I'm going to fucking kill you for hurting Eren.." Levi growled angrily and stepped closer to Leon and 'Lance'.

"A-Are you betraying us, Levi? You want to be with your brat forever? Ha! That brat is just useless piece of sh-" Levi jumped on Lance and bit his neck hard, so hard that his sharp teeth sank into Lance's flesh. Lance yelped out of pain and struggled.

"Shut the fuck up! I'll kill you!" Levi yelled and sunk his claws into Lance's chest.

"Lance!" Leon shouted and tried to attack Levi, but he was pushed away by an angry Mikasa. Mikasa then attacked Leon and they fought. Armin rushed to Eren's side and helped him to stood up, even though Eren wobbled a bit, he still managed to stand.

"Are you okay, Eren?" Armin asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah, I am..thanks, Hanji.." Eren said and Hanji smiled.

"It's okay, Eren. Levi! We need to get out of here!" Hanji said and glanced at Levi, who almost killed Lance, before he looked at Hanji.

"Tch, fine. If I ever see you again, Lance, I will fucking finish you." Levi growled at Lance, who just whimpered and laid on the ground, bleeding very much. Then Levi got off of Lance and walked towards Eren, who smiled at him. Mikasa managed to throw Leon on Lance again and followed Eren and the others.

"Let's go now, before we get in trouble again." Hanji said and they left the lake.

* * *

><p>The five of them ran as fast as they could. They ran through the forest and they arrived to a quiet meadow. But it wasn't quiet anymore, because the war had began. They saw the Shiganshina Pack and the Survey Corps Pack ready to fight. But they had to hide, because they saw Pixis and Erwin there too, glaring furiously at each other.<p>

"You should just back off, Pixis. The Shiganshina Pack is going to lose again." the blonde wolf, Erwin, said.

Pixis just laughed at that. "You guessed wrong. Your pack is going to lose."

"Are you sure about that?" Erwin chuckled.

"Would you like to find out?" Pixis asked and Erwin growled.

"Then, let's find out." Erwin said. "The Survey Corps Pack will win!" Erwin shouted and lunged at Pixis, his pack following him. Pixis did the same and his pack lunged at Erwin's. Everyone began to attack each other and it was already getting bloody. Thousands of soldiers fighting each other, some soldiers back at the camp, ready to come aid when needed.

"We need to get out of here.." Hanji said and glanced at Erwin, who was currently fighting with Pixis.

"Fucking hell.." Levi cursed and Eren pressed himself against Levi, who licked Eren's cheek.

"I'm a little scared, Levi.." Eren whispered and Levi wrapped his own tail around Eren's tail and looked at Eren.

"Don't worry, Eren. Soon this all will be over, we'll get out of here, I promise." Levi said softly and Eren nuzzled his neck.

"You two are adorable, but we should get going.." Armin said and they nodded.

"Alrighty. We need to evade the battleground. There is a big forest ahead of us then. If anyone follows us, Levi will deal with them. Right, Levi?" Hanji said and glanced at Levi.

"Anybody who hurts Eren, they'll be dead soon." Levi said coldly.

"Sure you will, Levi. Now let's go." Hanji laughed and they began to evade to battleground, where the wolves were fighting bloodily. They were in luck; nobody saw them, yet. They almost got into the forest, but trouble came. Erwin stood in front of them. How, they thought. How the hell did Erwin get here? Wasn't he just fighting with Pixis? Well, now they were in a big trouble. They need to get away from Erwin, and fast.

"I see you've found a very cute lover." Erwin said and glanced at Eren, who was shivering when his eyes met Erwin's.

"Don't you fucking dare touch him." Levi growled and stepped in front of Eren, protecting him. Hanji and Mikasa moved closer to Eren.

"I won't touch him, yet. But do you realise what you have done?" Erwin asked, locking his eyes on Levi.

"I don't give a shit about it." Levi spat and glared daggers at Erwin.

"And you think I am going to just let you go? You're wrong, Levi. And same goes to you too, Hanji." Erwin said and glanced at Hanji.

"I'm on Levi's side, Erwin. I'll help him no matter what and I'm not going to let you touch Eren." Hanji said. Erwin chuckled and moved closer to Eren, but Levi growled again.

"Back off, you bastard.." he said.

"Let's make this clear now. I'm going to let all of you go, but I am going to find you. All of you. Don't forget that." Erwin said and looked at Eren. "And you, Eren. Don't worry about Pixis, I will tell him that you said goodbye."

Eren said nothing. He was still shivering and looked away from Erwin.

"Oh you're not going to find us, Erwin." Levi said and they all left the battleground. Erwin just stood there, smiling.

"I think you're wrong, Levi." he said and went to search Pixis.

* * *

><p><strong>Three weeks later..<strong>

Eren ran towards Levi, who was talking with Armin. Eren had very happy news to tell Levi. He jumped on Levi, making them both fall on the ground. Eren licked Levi's face and nuzzled his neck, humming softly.

"Eren, what the hell?" Levi groaned.

Eren chuckled and kissed Levi. "Guess what, Levi?"

"What is it, brat?" Levi asked and sighed.

"I'm pregnant!" Eren said and Levi's mouth fell open and Armin gasped.

"W-What?"

"Yup! I'm three weeks pregnant. Hanji noticed something and asked me some things. Then she said that I was pregnant and I'm so happy! I'm carrying your pups!" Eren grinned.

"I'm going to be a father..?" Levi whispered and then hugged Eren. Eren nodded and cuddled with Levi.

"Congratulations, Eren and Levi!" Armin smiled.

"Thanks, Armin!" Eren said and kissed Levi.

"We're going to be a family, Eren.." Levi said and Eren chuckled.

"Yeah..I love you, Levi." Eren said.

"Love you too, brat." Levi smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so.. I kinda suck at writing endings..and I was lazy to write about Levi's group's meeting with Erwin. Sorry.. and I'm so sorry about the shitty smut! I tried, okay? I suck at writing smut. Kinky, maybe? Oh well, here was the one-shot..what did you think about it? Shall I write another EreriRiren one-shot? I wanted to add Petra, Eld, Gunther and Auruo here too, but..I..umm, forgot? Also, if someone finds some art of wolf!Ereri/Riren, let me know ;) I'm searching some for the cover._

_By the way, in the beginning, I said that Eren and Levi are going to have pups, so..should I make a sequel? Oh my god now I have two stories that contain mpreg and they're both animal-like x3_

_Thanks for reading! Love you all! ;3_


End file.
